Up and Down
by NatssY
Summary: El ascensor se cerró con ellos dentro. Luego, se paró. Oneshot Huddy. Continuación de "Bajo amenaza".


**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing: **Huddy.

**Spoilers:** 5x08, 5x09, luego lo explico bien.

**Disclaimer: **nada es mío, blablabla.

**Comentarios:** Esto sería una continuación a _"Bajo amenaza"_ (un fic basado en unos spoilers que contaban que un hombre secuestra el hospital en el capítulo 9 de la quinta temporada), fic subido por una servidora, pero yo creo que no hace falta leerlo para entender éste . Por supuesto, si lo lees, mucho mejor xD.

**Dedicatorias**: Para** Lentejoncita, **que me lo pidió y... No te acostumbres, porque ya sabes que yo soy de ideas fijas y de oneshots. Tuviste suerte de que esto se me hubiese venido a la cabeza... Y que quiese salir de ella xDDD. Of course, en mi cabeza se veía todo muchíiiisimo mejor. Espero que después de leerlo ya no quieras matarme xDDD. O al menos no mucho... :P

NatY

Pd. Esto es como poner lo del disclaimer xD. Si no hay espacios no es culpa mía, blablabla, blablabla xD.

* * *

_**Up and Down**_

Antes de que Cuddy pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento –como salir del ascensor-, House se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. La besó como si se le fuese la vida en ello y como si estuviese en uno de sus sueños y pudiese hacer lo que le diese la gana. Y lo que quería hacer en aquel momento, era besarla. Besarla hasta perder el control. Hasta que sus labios sólo conociesen el tacto de su boca y una lengua pudiese anticiparse al movimiento de la otra. Hasta que recorriese con besos todo su cuerpo. Hasta que recorriese con besos…

La empujó contra la pared y el ascensor se cerró con ellos dentro. Bajaban, pero allí nada en ellos bajaba. Subía la pasión, subían las ganas y subía la necesidad del otro. La mano de él se escurrió por dentro del jersey de ella y como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase, ella pegó un respingo y todas las células de su cuerpo parecieron despertarse de golpe. House paró, pensando que se había excedido, y se separó lo suficiente como para que pudiesen mirarse a los ojos. Pero lo que vio no fue exceso. Lo que vio fue…

Lisa Cuddy palpó la pared en busca del botón de "stop" sin que desconectaran sus miradas ni un segundo. Y tan pronto como el ascensor se paró, su mano voló a la camisa de su mejor médico mientras sus dientes atacaban los labios. House tardó casi tres segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; de lo que iba a pasar. Hasta que su camisa cayó al suelo y…

Ninguno supo en qué momento el bastón se perdió. Ninguno supo en qué momento aquello se había vuelto una auténtica urgencia. Tan urgente, como para no poder esperar a quitarle el jersey rosa a Lisa o la camiseta negra a Greg. Tan urgente como para parar el ascensor y hacerlo. Tan urgente como para…

Cuddy sonrió al ver como House no le quitaba los ojos de encima al verla sólo con aquel sujetador negro. Él adora el negro. Ella lo sabe. Y él, sabe que ella lo sabe. _"¿Lo has hecho queriendo?"_, le preguntó. _"Claro. Como estaba segura de que acabaríamos haciéndolo en medio del…"_

La volvió a besar. Aquella idea lo obligó. La besó mientras sus manos tocaban toda la piel que podía tocar. Necesitaba besarla y necesitaba tocarla. Necesitaba besar todo lo que tocaba, pero entonces ya no besaría sus labios. Y Dios sabía que necesitaba besar sus labios… Alejándose de aquellos pensamientos –y besos-, notó como ella atacaba al botón de sus pantalones. _"Te veo ociosa",_ murmuró riéndose…

Y lo estaba. Porque lo quería. ¡Claro que lo quería! Lo quería en ese momento y en el siguiente. En el anterior, y en el anterior a ése. Lo quería en los momentos futuros. Pero sobre todo, lo quería ¡ya! Y se lo hizo saber desabrochándose ella misma el sujetador. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tragó saliva. Luego se lanzó de cabeza hacia sus pechos. _"Te veo ocioso"_, susurró en su oreja justo antes de pegarle un mordisco.

La ropa se amontonaba en el suelo mientras ellos iban perdiendo las capas correspondientes. Con sus torsos desnudos, el roce se hacía cada vez más palpable, por lo que ninguno dudó. Ella se sentó en el posamanos que había en el ascensor y luego acercó a House envolviéndolo con sus piernas. Las manos de él, por supuesto, fueron directas a su trasero y luego a sus muslos, para ir bajando y llegar a la parte en la que las piernas ya no tenían la falda encima. ¿Para qué? Para meterse allí y poder tocar piernas, muslos y trasero sin tela que lo molestase. Y entonces, sonrió. Y entonces…

Cuddy clavó las uñas en espalda ajena al sentir como la tocaba. Como él la tocaba. Las manos pasaron a su culo de nuevo y ella aprovechó para acercarlo más, notando así su propia excitación, y la de él. Aquello estaba colmando su paciencia. "¡_Vamos, hombre!_", le apetecía gritarle. _"¡Ya tendremos tiempo para contemplaciones en el próximo!"_ Se sorprendió al oír cómo él se reía. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto. No se sorprendió al ver que él aceleraba. ¡Por fin!

No terminaron de quitarse la ropa, porque no les dio tiempo. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, él estaba entrando en ella y ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Tarde para quitar la falda, tarde para deshacerse de los pantalones… Incluso tarde para descalzarse. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, se quedaron allí mismo, contra la pared, dándolo todo y sintiendo cada embestida como un destello de tranquilidad, y reconozcámoslo, lujuria. Susurrando el nombre del otro mientras los besos parecían no tener fin y el placer era lo único alcanzable. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta…

-Dios… Acabamos de hacerlo en el ascensor del hospital -murmuró ella apoyándose en el pecho desnudo de él y empezando a reírse.

-Y lo hemos hecho bien -añadió él para regocijo de ambos.

-Vistámonos rápido. No sé cuanto llevamos aquí ni cuánto tardarán en darse cuenta de que el ascensor lo paramos nosotros.

Ambos buscaron su ropa en el suelo y cuando vieron el bastón, Cuddy murmuró:

-Oh… ¿Te duele? –preguntó señalándole a la pierna.

-Me había olvidado de ella –confesó poniéndose la camisa mientras sonreía a Lisa.

Acabaron de vestirse en menos de un minuto, intentaron arreglar la ropa, y le dieron al botón para que el ascensor se volviese a mover. Y eso hizo.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que…

-¿En serio? –lo interrumpió ella. -¿Tiene que ser ahora? Con lo feliz que yo estaba…

Y justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Allí parados estaban Wilson, Chase, Cameron y Taub. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que eran House y Cuddy los que estaban en el ascensor "averiado".

-Te hemos estado llamando –le dijo Taub a House. –Por lo del ascensor.

-¿Ah sí? –disimuló. –Pues no sé donde he dejado el móvil –comentó sintiéndolo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Tengo que hablar con vosotros –chilló Wilson de repente subiendo al ascensor. Los patitos intentaron subir también, pero negó enérgicamente. -¡No! Id andando. O en el otro ascensor. Os esperamos arriba. Es privado, ¿sabéis? –dijo como toda explicación.

-Pero yo… -comenzó Cuddy, que tenía pensado ir hasta su despacho.

-Pero tú nada –masculló Wilson dándole al botón para que el ascensor se moviese.

La puerta se cerró y aquello empezó a moverse de nuevo. Wilson se había colocado entre los dos, pero no decía nada.

-¿No querías hablar con nosotros? –lo animó Cuddy.

Wilson no abrió la boca, sólo fue a darle al "stop".

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –le preguntó House enfadado por la forma de comportarse de su amigo.

-Estoy salvándoos el culo –contestó mirándolos. –Si ven que se vuelve a parar no pensarán que…

-¿De qué estás hablando? –lo interrogó House.

-Llevas la camisa al revés –confesó Wilson aguantando la risa.

House abrió los ojos poniéndose colorado al instante y Cuddy se tapó la cara con una mano, totalmente abochornada.

-¿Crees que se han dado cuenta? –preguntó ella sin mirarlos mientras House le daba la vuelta a la camisa.

-Nah, estaban demasiado centrados en el caso que acaban de encontrar.

-¿Qué caso? –preguntó House ya con la camisa bien colocada. –¡Acabo de solucionar uno y ya tengo otro! –se quejó.

-¿Estás? –El oncólogo observó como ya estaba bien vestido y volvió a darle al botón. -Eso, que te lo expliquen ellos.

-Wilson, nosotros… -comenzó Cuddy.

-¡Ah, no! Ni se os ocurra. Ya tendré bastante con volver a montar en este ascensor sabiendo lo que ha pasado en él. –Luego, hizo como que temblaba.

-Exagerado –murmuró House.

-Entonces… -lanzó al aire el oncólogo.

-Entonces, ¿qué? –indagó la Decana sonriendo.

-Oh, venga, ya sabéis de lo que hablo. ¿Estáis…?

Pero ninguno contestó, porque justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas y los patitos ya estaban allí esperándolos.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Cameron.

-Sí –disimuló Cuddy. –Voy a tener que llamar a alguien para que arregle este ascensor. Me voy a mi despacho a llamar a un técnico. A ver si encuentro el número en todo el caos…

-Cuddy –la llamó House cuando iba a pulsar el botón para bajar de nuevo. -¿No crees que es mejor por las escaleras o en el otro ascensor? Recuerda que éste parece estar estropeado –añadió al ver la cara de ella.

-¡Oh! Sí, cierto…

-Te ha dejado embobada lo del secuestro, ¿eh? –bromeó cuando ella ya se dirigía a las escaleras.

-No tanto como él piensa –dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la vista de todos.

-No tanto como él piensa… -repitió House indignado. –Eso ya lo veremos –susurró para sí mismo, y quizás para Wilson.

-¿House? –Taub estaba preocupado al verlo hablar solo.

-¡Dime! –exclamó más feliz que unas pascuas.

-¿Estás bien?

Tardó un rato en contestar, porque parecía estar pensándoselo. Al final…

-Nunca he estado mejor –dijo para luego empezar a caminar hacia su despacho.

-Eso… ¿Lo ha dicho en serio o en broma? –preguntó Chase al verlo alejarse sonriendo.

-No lo sé… -dijo Foreman. –Pero fijo que no tardaremos mucho en averiguarlo.

Lo descubrieron al día siguiente al ver como sus dos jefes llegaban juntos y al oír lo que House le decía a Wilson:

-Wilson, siento no haber podido ir ayer a tu casa. ¿Es que había quedado, sabes? –le contaba feliz mientras no paraba de señalar a Cuddy, que se limitaba a rodar los ojos.

Y todos pensaron lo mismo: hay cosas que nunca cambian.


End file.
